CHRIS SAVINO, HE'S BACK
by Salvo1985
Summary: Luna and Lincoln were busy making sweet sweet sibling love to each other when suddenly a random wild confident Christ Savino appears! welcome back savino. you crazy son of a bitch. (Change to M rating just to be safe)


it was just a normal day in the loud(cest) house, lincoln was just done pumping it into luna all that while luna was texting her now-ex girlfriend-sam about breaking it off with the blonde dyke. when suddenly the door was kicked opened it frightens the two siblings as they tried to cover up but to no a vale

a bald man in a button-up shirt, jeans just barged in with AC/DC Playing. he was strutting like Mcswagger shaking his hips, lips pursed as he put on a pair of black shades. he pulled a mic and sang with pride and all the gusto of a cocky mother fucker.

Back in black, I hit the sack

I've been too long I'm glad to be back

Yes I am

Let loose from the noose

That's kept me hanging about

I kept looking at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high

Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die

I got nine lives cat's eyes

Lincoln and Luna looked at each other. as Savino jumped on the couch and pointed directly at the two as he continued to sing loudly and the music booming like that of the coming of God.

Abusin' every one of them and runnin' wild

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Back in the back of a Cadillac

Number one with a bullet I'm a power pack!

suddenly the former animation development person known only as Joanna Leitch came out of butt fucking nowhere, and begin tugging at his savino's shirt. harping and screaming how she will alert the animation companies that he'll never work again and starting yapping about #metoo

but that didn't phase savino. for he was greater than her and any woman who wrongly accused him (even if he did do the deed) and kicked her in her cob-webbed covered cunt. the blunt force caused dust to come out of her crotch.

then he gave her a mighty bitch slap. and she fell onto the ground before he jumped on her back, stepping on her. and walking across her body like a stage. luna and lincoln were not only horrified but deeply concerned.

he continued to boast and strut like a top dog. leni walked in and stared confused at to what the fuck was happening. as savino begins to dance and wiggle.

Yes I am

In a bang with the gang

They've got to catch me if they want me to hang

Cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flack

Nobody's gonna get me on another rap

So look at me now I'm just makin' my play

Don't try to push your luck just get out of my way

Cause I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back

Yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

savino unzipped and begin to pull out his schlong and begin to urinate all over Leitch. leni screamed and waved her arms like Kermit and told them to get out. but Savino ignored her as he crouches down and begins to rubbing joanna's face all over the piss stain carpet.

lincoln looked back and forth not knowing what to do. before he snapped his fingers and ran to the exit stage left. all the while savino was kicking the dumb broad in the ribs. luna swallowed thickly and stood up to pull up her panties, already feeling lincoln's essence dripping down between her legs. meanwhile within her womb, the sperm of her brother impregnated her egg and thus Lamis Loud was created. and god nodded for that was good.

Well I'm back yes I'm back

Well I'm back yes I'm back

Well I'm back back

Well I'm back in black

Yes I'm back in black

savino continued to boogie down feeling in high spirits for he was going to make a come back. for despite the negative people who won't forgive him who want to keep him down, only his fans would be so great to forgive and forget and support his work.

just then, joanna Leitch stood up and she had an ax. her eyes blazing with feminism and hatred for the poor misunderstood animator who is simply trying to pick up the pieces and try to restart his life. but alas! people like her are evil and only care for one thing - to kick a man who was already down.

savino turned and his baby blues became pin pricks. but before she could make a killing blow, her head exploded into meaty chunks. leni screamed bloody murder. luna's eyes were wide with shock. and there stood was lincoln with a two-barrel shotgun. his mouth was an O shape. as he realized he made an oopsie.

Savino wiped the blood and brain chunks off his face. then turned and ran out the front door. lincoln and luna followed and watched Chris savino the greatest animator since ralph Bakshi jumped into his mustang car with his new main squeeze Julia Vickerman. she was cuddling up to him and had dreamy eyes for only Savino.

savino started up the car and the engines roared like a lion in heat and punched the gas, as the car drove on the sidewalk, hitting a mailbox, and then a greasy hair baby face faggot known by the loud house fandom as patanu102. he squealed like a pig as the car ran him over. now he was deader than his sin kids fandom that he created.

AC/DC continued to play loud

Well I'm back, I'm back

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back, (I'm back)

Back

Back in black

Yes I'm back in black

Outta sight

lincoln and luna blinked and looked at each other once more.

"well, shit brah. that was fucking weird."

"no more than usual"

said lincoln to his sister.

suddenly Clyde McBride popped up.

"Hey, buddy want to go to games and gru-"

the loud thunderous sound of a gun rang out.

clyde flew back and hit the steps of the house. his eyes looking up in the sky. lincoln and luna turned and saw lori who stood behind them. they were rubbing their ears cause the constant ringing. lori said something but they didn't hear.

"WHAT?!"

Lincoln said loudly.

lori said something.

"I CAN'T HEAR! I THINK MY EARS ARE BLEEDING"

Luna shouted.

lori was shouting.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Said luna and lincoln.

lori screamed at the top of her lungs.

this time they heard her but only half of her sentence

"-GGER!"

Leni stood behind lori and gasped.

"Lori! that's racist!"

lori turned and gave her retarded sister the evil eye.

"well, he shouldn't be peeping at me during my shower!"

she put the safety lock and shoved the magnum between her breasts and patted it. before grabbing lincoln's hand.

"c' mere! I need that long hard juggernaut to plow me till i pass out."

lincoln was dragged upstairs.

"luna, leni! get rid of the evidence!"

and with that Lori took lincoln into her room for some sweet-sweet incest.

luna sighed and slumped as she went to get the trash bag. while leni dragged joanna's dead corpse out of the house and laid her on top of Clyde. yup. it was just another day in the loud(cest) house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.


End file.
